Onmyojigumi: The Vanguards of Kibitou
by Shin Aizen
Summary: Set between the 10 years timeline and beyond, this is a story of two lovers,fight battles along with their comrades, struggle against internal intrigues, and their love adventures.
1. Chapter 0: The Night of the Patriots

**Disclaimer**: Amagami, Amagami SS, its characters and locations all goes to the creators. Thanks Enterbrain for creating this wonderful game. And as for the original characters, it goes to the author.  
**Genre:** Action/Romance/Slice of Life/Military

* * *

**Chapter 0****: The Night of the Patriots**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_In the twenty first century, Japan, which has always been a peaceful country, was greatly shaken by the government's move to turn the country into a state of total military control which demands a complete crackdown on terrorists, as well as political dissidents. And also demands the modernization of military powers._

_Should Japan welcome the change, or rather go against it? Thus the country is split into two once more._

_This is the story of two lovers, along with their friends and like-minded allies, who are caught into the crossfire of the changing times during the final days of a peaceful era._

* * *

One summer night, in the twenty-first of July in the year 2014, a group of Japanese military personnel are walking in the bustling streets of the shopping district in Kibitou, and they are heading to a meeting spot which is a well known steakhouse in the area. And it just happened that there are some customers in the steakhouse that night when the military has entered the establishment.

"Sorry for the interruption, but is the owner around?" A voice is heard from someone which happens to be the leader of the group. And the owner of the steakhouse approached them. "I'm the owner of this steakhouse. What can I do for you?" He said. "I'm Tsukasa Ayatsuji, Vice-Commander of the Onmyojigumi" was the group leader's reply. "And we would like to borrow this place for a while." "Okay," the owner said, "just don't wreck my steakhouse or something." He goes on. "We'll keep that in mind," Tsukasa's reply to the owner. And she called two of her subordinates, saying to them "Kazehana-san, Honda-san, you guys know what to do." She commands them.

And when the customers realized that the group that they are seeing is the Onmyojigumi, they fled the establishment in panic. And while Jirobou Honda arranges the tables, Ayame Kazehana sets up her laptop and started a relay network. "Okay, uplink complete." She said.

In the outskirts of Kibitou, a man wearing a black suit has entered an abandoned warehouse. But unknown to the man, he is being watched by two spies of the Onmyojigumi and one of them, Ai Nanasaki, wears a tracksuit.

A few minutes later, Junichi Tachibana, along with two of his subordinates Kaoru Tanamachi and Kyozaburo Shinomiya has entered the steakhouse, "This way," Jirobou guides them to their respective seats. Junichi asks his officers, "Do you have any word from Nanasaki-san?" Tsukasa replied, "None at the moment." Junichi just sighed and went to his seat.

Back at the vicinity of the warehouse, the spy wearing a tracksuit, Ai Nanasaki is being asked by her companion. "Hey Nanasaki-san, can you tell me what Michihiro Koyabu looks like?" The young man asks her. And Ai said to him, "Michihiro Koyabu is a very cautious man, and he's wearing glasses. He looks down so that people can't see his face and he avoids anyone who comes towards him." And Ai describes further, "Not to mention that he's a master of the Ganryu Suiren style of kenjutsu and he can sense someone behind him." "Okay, that should help." Ai's companion said, and he asks her again, "So if I see someone walking way too fast with his head looking down at the ground, that's Koyabu right?" And Ai nods in agreement.

A few minutes later after Junichi entered the steakhouse, Keiko Tanaka, the accountant of the Onmyojigumi, has made an important announcement to her fellow officers, "I'm passing out the combat uniforms" she says. And while the uniforms are being passed, another group has entered the steakhouse. "Sorry we're late. Kazutoyo-san and I just have to pick up two dumbasses at the original meeting site" a woman in that group said. "It's alright Sawada-sensei, but the meeting has already started however." Tsukasa replied back. "I see" Masako Sawada answered her in a calm manner as she goes to her seat. Keiko meanwhile passed one of the uniforms to Kazutoyo Mori, one of the officers while saying thanks to her. Kyosuke Iwaguchi, another member of the group, is staring in awe while he holds his new heavy duty carbon escrima sticks. And another guy, Iemitsu Fujiwara is asking Keiko, "Hey Keiko-chan, do you got what I ordered earlier?" Keiko then blurted out, "Huh, what are you asking for again?"

And after all the preparations are made, Tsukasa the Vice-Commander briefed the unit in the situation they are about to face. "The extremists have probably more than fifteen men in the area." Tsukasa then ordered to Jirobou, "Honda-san, please wait at the entrance along with Ozawa while the rest of us storm in." And Masako stated, "Wait, it is not wise to fight inside the warehouse, it's like a labyrinth of sorts." Then Ayame seconded, "So, you're saying that it's a major disadvantage when we raid the place with a big group right?" "Yes, you're correct Kazehana-san. So we should let them escape through the back door and ambush them by the open field." Masako answered back, and then she asks Junichi, "Do you have anything to say General?" In which Junichi replied, "Judging from the observations you made Sawada-sensei, I've got an idea, let split into two groups. The Vice-Commander, Kaoru, and good old Saburo, you're coming with me at the frontlines. And Iwaguchi-kun, along with Fujiwara-kun and Kotaro-san, under Colonel Mori's command, are to apprehend the fleeing extremists in the open field." "Very well," Kazutoyo nods in agreement. And then suddenly, Tsukasa looked at Shinichiro Fuma, also known as Kotaro by his peers, who is sitting near the window and asked him, "Hey Kotaro-san, are you listening?" Kotaro just smiled at the Vice-Commander and looks back at the scenery. Tsukasa then said to the group, "And that's it. We'll just have to wait for Nanasaki-san's report then."

Back at Ai's location, a strange man wearing a red overcoat and glasses is walking towards the warehouse. And as he walks, a passerby walks in front of him, and the strange man avoids the guy while looking down at the ground. And when he sensed that the passerby is gone, he goes on to the site. And then suddenly he looks at the spot where Ai and her companion are hiding. With a dart in hand, he watches intently at the spot for any strange movement, only to realize that he doesn't sensed anything suspicious. And then he entered into the warehouse. "Hey Nanasaki-san," Ai's companion said, but he didn't know that Ai has already left the area.

A few meters from the target site, while the entire team is waiting for Ai's report, Kaoru is talking to Kyozaburo. "Hey good old Saburo, I have just formulated the idea of how to take down an enemy without dirtying yourself." Kaoru just said. "Okay smarty pants. And how are you going to deal with the blood splash?" Kyozaburo asked her. Then she replied, "Easy, I'll just roll backwards before I blast the enemy with this concentrated fire shotgun." "That's not going to happen that way." Kyozaburo interjects. "Well I'm going to test my theory tonight." Kaoru lashed back at him. "Kaoru, will you just focus on killing the enemy?" Tsukasa rebukes her. Kaoru then answered, "Hey Tsukasa, if we all get bloody tonight, we can't hang out at your place later, and that goes also especially for you and Junichi who happens to have a few relatives waiting for you guys to come to her alive, and then you guys appeared to them with bloodstains on your uniforms and-" "Okay, okay, I get it!" Tsukasa yells at her, Kaoru then just laughs while Tsukasa blushed at the thought. Meanwhile on the other table, Keiko looks inside the inventory box, and she calls for Iemitsu, "Hey Fujiwara-kun. Is this what you needed?" Keiko points out to the new shoes that Iemitsu is looking for. "Yes, that's it! Thanks girl, I owe you one." Iemitsu said to her, and then she replied, "What's with the shoes anyway?" Then suddenly Ai bursts inside the steakhouse, ready to inform the team of the situation. "Michihiro Koyabu has just arrived!" Ai said. Then Junichi, knowing of the situation, nods at Ai and then signals the team. "We're moving out!" is Junichi's order to his team.

While the main and secondary forces of the Onmyojigumi are heading to the warehouse, a secret meeting is going on at the site. The extremists are presenting their plans for the city, which includes desolating the entire city to rubble and flames, to which Michihiro Koyabu replied, "I'm afraid I wouldn't agree to that. Besides if you raze the entire city of Kibitou, many innocent people will end up homeless and end up living on the streets."

A few minutes later, both the primary and the secondary forces of the Onmyojigumi have arrived at the target location. And after taking their respective positions, Junichi gave the order to the main force in which he is the leader, "All units, begin the operation!" he exclaimed.

And as the main force storms the warehouse, the extremists' informant is hurrying to the room in which their main unit is still holding their meeting. Back at the room, Koyabu is stating his plan to his men, "Now as for our plan in Tokyo, due to the state of political disorder we are having right now, we'll move the Prime Minister to somewhere in Shikoku." Then suddenly their informant bursts in, "The Onmyojigumi forces are here! We must hurry!" he then yelled at the group, while they are scrambling out and taking their defensive positions.

As Junichi and Tsukasa approached the extremists' meeting room, they sensed that the area is getting darker and darker. Then as they approached the door to the meeting room, Junichi prepared some chemical flares at his disposal while Tsukasa is preparing to breach the door with a specialized breaching bomb that Ayame has developed. And once she detonated the door, Junichi then threw the chemical flares at the darkened room, which revealed the extremists waiting for them with their swords drawn. Three of the extremists lunged at Junichi and Tsukasa but they are easily defeated by the couple, sending some of the extremists in fear and ran off in different places, the two decided to split off in two directions.

And while Koyabu, accosted by two of the extremists, rushes off to the abandoned office room to record something, Kaoru on the other side of the walkway is battling with two Ingram-toting soldiers. She disarms the two with a carefully aimed shot at their hands, the first guy runs away but the other guy pulls out his sword and suddenly rushes out towards her, only to instantly dodge it and Kaoru pulls her shotgun and fires it at the madman, killing him. And then she realized as how far as she's concerned about her theory earlier, luckily for her, there no blood has spattered on her uniform. Kaoru just then smiled to herself.

And as Junichi goes near to the office room, he slows down and carefully investigates the area. But as soon as he entered the room, the two guys go out of hiding and rushes towards Junichi, only for both of them to be overwhelmed by him. And Junichi quickly rushes towards the window, only to see Michihiro escaping on a motorcycle.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa has met with Kyozaburo who has a bit of trouble in dealing with the enemy soldiers in his location, and she rushes to them with her sword and she takes them down with ease. At the warehouse entrance, some of the extremists are rushing towards the main door, only to face Jirobou who is guarding the exit. And one of the men just swung his sword at Jirobou only for his sword to be blocked with a heavy duty gauntlet, and then Jirobou grapples the enemy and flung him in the air landing on the doorway. Seeing Jirobou's strength in combat, the remaining extremists escaped through the back door in fear. "It's just as we planned." Jirobou muttered to himself.

And as the extremists are running from the back, Kyosuke suddenly appeared before them and he chased them towards the open field, to which in their surprise, the second team of the Onmyojigumi troops led by Kazutoyo have emerged from hiding. And as they take up their offensive positions, Kazutoyo orders the men to take the extremists alive. Now as the two factions began drawing their swords and attacking each other, Kotaro began taking down one of the men with his blade claw, Kazutoyo on the other hand, disarms his target and knocks him down with the back part of his sword. Kyosuke also managed to fend off an enemy with his signature escrima techniques while saying "Stay down dammit!" Iemitsu handles two of the swordsmen using his b-boy moves at them. Just as the Onmyoji-gumi almost defeats the retreating extremist troops, one of them tries to run away. But Kotaro gave chase to the retreating soldier and felled it with one slash of his blade claw.

Back at the steakhouse where the Onmyojigumi's communications unit is staying in, Ai received a report from the spotter via phone. Then she informed Ayame about the situation from the battlefield. "The report just came in, four are killed, ten are apprehended, but there is one that escaped." Ai reported. "Who got away?" Ayame asked. "It's Michihiro Koyabu." She replied back. "Not again! Tsk, we did pretty well though." Ayame retorted. Then Masako looked at Ayame with a serious look saying "Kazehana-san, get three body bags ready. And keep the apprehended extremists away from the newsmen's cameras." "Huh, why's that?" Ayame asked her, and then she replied "Yes, it's undeniable that they are extremists, but they are still human beings that should be treated with respect." "Wait," Ayame interrupted her, "But can't we leave that to the military?" "No, that's part of our job." She replied.

* * *

Later that evening, at the Tachibana residence, a phone is ringing in the living room. Miya happens to pick up the phone and she is surprised that familiar voice from the other line. "Tsukasa-chan," Miya said. "How are things there? And is nii-nii safe too?" she goes on further. "Well, you can say that. Anyway, is my sister still there?" Tsukasa asked her. "Yep, she definitely wants to see you guys back. And before you ask what she's doing, yes, she's watching TV at the moment." Miya replied. "Okay. Anyway, we're going home a bit late." Tsukasa then said, and then she added, "Oh yeah, we're coming there along with the rest of the group." "Huh, uh okay. I'll prepare some meat buns then." Miya replied. "Call me back later then." She added. "I got it, later." Tsukasa then hung up. While going back to the rest of the frontline team, Kaoru then asked her, "Okay, are you planning to scare, I mean surprising your folks at home?" Tsukasa was surprised to hear that question, so she shot back at her saying, "Hell no! Besides, we're not that bloody right Junichi?" She then asks the General which also happens to be her boyfriend who is washing his hands at a nearby stream, and then he said, "I got no bloodstains on my clothes, save for my hands though which I'm washing off right now as you can see. Oh yeah, we're going home via the main road." Kaoru then cuts in the conversation saying, "Wait a minute, but there are lots of crowds there at this time of night." She said. "And that's why we're taking that route." Tsukasa replied. Kyozaburo then approaches them saying "We are all gathered here." Tsukasa then nods while saying "I see." And then she looks at Junichi and calling him by his rank, "Commissioner General!" Junichi then turns around, looking at his group and signaling them, "Let's go!" And the strike force then marches in the main street, not minding the watching crowd. And as they marched, Tsukasa approached the flagman saying "Hey, can you hold the flag upright? The characters "Heaven's Justice" is not visible." The flagman nods and raises the flag up high so that the crowd could see it.

Somewhere in Tokyo, inside the Defense Bureau, a man rushes off towards the meeting room. He enters and gives the report to Hiroshi Saiga, the Defense Minister saying; "Sir, the Onmyojigumi has apprehended some extremists at the abandoned warehouse near Kibitou." "Commend Tachibana for his excellent work." The Defense Minister said to his secretary. "Well then." The secretary said. Saiga adds, "You know, the Onmyojigumi are working very hard to protect the nation. I would love to meet with again very soon." To which the secretary replied, "I'll arrange it sir."

Meanwhile back at the steakhouse, Keiko pays the owner. "Thanks, this is for letting us borrow your place." But the owner said to her, "Excuse me, but one of your comrades has ordered a Salisbury and a T-bone steak with lots of rice in it." Keiko was shocked when she heard that, and then she asks the owner, "Okay, just how much is it?" while she's getting her wallet.

* * *

And meanwhile, in an air base barracks somewhere in Okinawa, three people are hanging out in one of the rooms. "Hey guys, I hear that the city of Kibitou has become safer after the Onmyojigumi has been formed." Ken Motosawa, the man wearing glasses said to his roommates, and one of them, Risa Kamizaki, is dazing by the window. Ken goes on, "And there aren't any suspicious characters anymore. But to me, the Onmyojigumi are much scarier than those extremists. You know, I liked the situation before." And the black American guy, Michael Langley, calls Risa and said, "Hey Risa-chan, here's the lemonade you ordered." And he goes to talk to Ken, "Well, I hear that the Onmyojigumi may look mean, but they're not that violent though." He says. And Ken replied, "I haven't heard much about those guys lately, but still I don't want to deal with them. I don't need to tell you why." And Michael realized something, "Wait a minute man, doesn't Risa personally know the General of the Onmyojigumi? I think his name if I'm correct is Junichi Tachibana or something like that." Ken snaps back, saying, "Whoa! Is he your friend Risa? I'm really sorry about that." Then Risa gets up from her position and grabs her lemonade, takes a sip and says something. "Well, he's just an old friend of mine." She says. "Yep, they're childhood friends." Michael added. And Risa goes on, "We used to see each other a lot in Kibitou before I was assigned here by the Air Defense Bureau a few years back." Michael then asks Risa, "Hey, can you tell us what Junichi Tachibana is like?" "To tell you the truth, I don't know how to describe him." She then answers. Then Ken also asked her, "Is he scary as they say?" "Dunno about that." She answered his question. And yet they kept her bombarded with many questions from the two like, "Is he one of the strongest swordsman in Japan?" "Is that true that he can juggle up to six basketballs?" "Is he an excellent strategist?" And more questions had followed. Then Risa sits near the window and she gave those questions a single answer, "Dunno about that." Then her two companions said to her, "What? Is that all you have to say?" Risa stares at the stars while whispering Junichi's name to herself.

* * *

Back at Kibitou, the Onmyojigumi, after a hard night's work, has decided to march into Junichi's place, calling the night a success.


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounters

**Chapter 1: First Encounters**

* * *

_April 12, 2011 – 3 Years Ago_

* * *

A splendid spring morning has risen in Kibitou, a city where windmills are always active. Life in this city has always been peaceful, and the streets are filled with lively events of the season. People of all ages walk the streets as they enjoy the bright and sunny morning.

Meanwhile at the Tachibana residence, Miya just looks out from the window to see that a fine sunny day, filled with blue skies, is dawned upon her. And as she dresses up and prepares herself for the new school year, she inspects the entrance of the house in order to see if her brother has already there. "Great! Nii-nii is not awake yet. Guess he's still tired from yesterday, saying that he had a kendo lesson to give at the dojo, and then spent the whole evening at Ayatsuji-san's place. I might as well wake him up then." She said as she goes to her brother's room.

Meanwhile, Junichi is pondering inside his "planetarium," which is the star-laden closet in his room. He's reminiscing about what happened during the three years that have passed, and as well as the current situation he's in.

"_Many things have happened during the past several months. At first, I thought they're going to be just another ordinary days, especially Christmas. I could still remember the hurt that I've experienced three years back, and I couldn't even think about being in love again. That is until I volunteered in the Founder's Festival planning committee, and worked hand-in-hand with Ayatsuji-san. As far as I could remember, she gave the reason to move on in life. Yes, it is also her who also gave me the reason to love again. And for that, I will hold on to the promise that we made at that memorable tree that Christmas eve…"_

But just as Junichi is still thinking about the person he loved while inside his closed space, a strange light is emanating from the other side of reality, which is just Miya opening the closet doors. "Nii-nii, could you get up now and hurry up? We're going to be late you know." She said while she saw her brother still lying in a dazed state. Then Junichi closed the door in his closet. "Gimme a few more minutes will you?" he mumbles. "What! It is way past seven in the morning, and don't blame me if either Ayatsuji-san or Tanamachi-san whacks you for being late!" Miya then taunted her brother. "Fine, fine, I'm going out already." Junichi says those words while he gets out of his closet.

* * *

As the leaves from the Sakura trees are falling in the streets of Kibitou, so does a beginning of a new school year at Kibitou High School. Many changes have happened there, for instance, all of the seniors during the previous year have graduated and moved on to different places and universities. And as for the first years during the previous term, like Miya, they have moved up to being second year students, likewise the same can be also said for the former second year students, only that this time, they are now the seniors that the underclassmen and women look up to. And Junichi Tachibana is no exception; he's now a third year student, and yet he acts as if he doesn't know it at all, only to realize it later during the entrance ceremony in which he found out that the one who will give the speech about the plan for the school year is none other than the newly elected Student Council president, Tsukasa Ayatsuji.

After the entrance ceremonies are over, Junichi went to the main hall and checked the bulletin board in order to see the class assignments. First he checked for his name on the board, and he found out that he's listed in class 3-A, aside from that, he will also be stuck in the same class with Kaoru, Masayoshi and Keiko, three of his old classmates. But the only thing that made him sad is that Tsukasa's name is listed in a different class. _

Morning classes are over, and lunchtime has come. And Junichi is just staring at the window when his old friend Masayoshi approached him. "Hey Boss!" he said. "Do you have time to check my new porno mag later in the afternoon?" Masayoshi asked his old porno mag buddy with a sleazy tone in his voice. "Sorry dude, but as much as I would love to, I have a kendo lesson to give later this afternoon." Junichi replied in a serious manner. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you are the acting master at the Homura Dojo. And not only that, you're also an activist too." Masayoshi said. "And this means… Dammit! I miss the old Boss!" then he cried loudly. "Hey, don't cry to me like that dude. I didn't say that I have no time for my old buddy, although I may some spare time sometime this weekend, hopefully that is." Junichi said while comforting his friend.

"And now that I think about it, it's already lunchtime." He remembered. "But I'm short on cash right now. I can't buy anything at this rate. Looks like I have to skip lunch altogether and pray for the best." Junichi just sighed at the thought. "Don't worry Boss, I'm gonna treat you for now, but remember our deal." Masayoshi said to his friend who's hungry at the moment. Then someone from their class approached them. "Umehara-kun," a familiar voice has stopped their man-to-man moments, and it is the Student Council president Tsukasa who approached them. "Can I borrow Tachibana-kun for a moment? I have something important to discuss to him regarding the Student Council." "Uhhh, okay. Feel free Ayatsuji-san." Masayoshi said to Tsukasa and he decided to leave the two. "Call me when you got some free time Boss!" He said to Junichi before he left them. "Good enough for me." Junichi then sighed. "Hey Tachibana-kun, I need to talk to you about something, but first, would you like to have… this bento that I made?" Tsukasa then offered to give one of her lunch boxes to Junichi. "Okay…" He then agreed and took it.

* * *

Somewhere at the outer grounds, the two have gone at the nearby table and having their lunch together. "Thanks Ayatsuji-san, you sure saved me from total starvation back there." Junichi said with a smile. "It's okay Tachibana-kun; just remember that I'll need your help later." Tsukasa then replied with a smirk on her face. "I know. But, I believe that there's something else that you want to talk about right?" Junichi then asked her. "So you knew," Tsukasa then said "it seems that you are serious about being an activist after you have been elected as the acting master of the Homura Dojo." "Yeah, I'm really surprised for the students at the dojo to choose me as the acting master there." He then replied. "Well, you should be happy that you've been chosen." A voice came from the walkway and he's headed towards their direction, "ah, I recognized your voices." And then he took a seat. "Oh yeah Ayatsuji-san, this is Major Michihiro Koyabu of the JASDF, Major Koyabu, this is my classmate and the current Student Council president Tsukasa Ayatsuji." Junichi introduced them to each other, "thanks for the other day." "Don't sweat it; in fact I enjoy helping you out." Michihiro said to Junichi, then looks at Tsukasa and tells her what happened "The other day, there's a certain challenger at the dojo, so he sought my aid. And I sent my young trainees over." "That was a big help Major Koyabu." Junichi then said to him. And Michihiro then said "I'm just so glad that he didn't take your sign with him. That was awfully close you know." He adds.

But just as Junichi and Tsukasa have finished their lunch, Michihiro suddenly wears a sharp expression in his face as he readied his kunai, and then looks at the corner near the vending machine. Then he throws his kunai at the nearby corner and then threatened "You better come out now if you don't want me to blast through that wall along with that numbskull of yours!" "And I almost forgot to tell you Ayatsuji-san; he's also a master of the Ganryu Suiren style." Junichi whispered to Tsukasa. And a young girl emerges from the corner, "You don't have to do that dammit! I'll emerge when I want to!" she yelled at Michihiro. "Risa-chan, how many times I told you to quit that stalking habit of yours?" he then rebuked her sharply. "Anyway, have you heard of the Kibitou Homura Dojo? As you know, that dojo teaches the Hourai Zan'en style of kendo arts." He then introduced Junichi to the young girl. "This is Junichi Tachibana, and he's the young master of that dojo." And then he looks back at the two, "And sorry about earlier guys. Anyway this stalker here is Risa Kamizaki of class 3-B here at Kibitou High, and she's also affiliated with the Hannya Institute of Martial Arts in Nagoya." Michihiro then introduces Risa to them. And Risa then said to him, "You don't have to introduce me to them, besides I know Tachibana-kun during elementary school days. Although I never knew that he's now the young master of the Homura Dojo." Then she looks at the two and nodded at them. "Come to me anytime when you need help, although I'm a busy man too." Michihiro said to Junichi, and then he looks back at Risa and tells her something. "Hey Risa-chan, are you ready for this Sunday? Be on time for Master Ishida's sake! You're always showing up late at the meetings." "It's at 5 am right? I'll be the first to get there!" Risa then said to him as she smiled at him. "Alright if you excuse me guys, I'll take my leave now." Michihiro then said to them as he walks away.

After Michihiro left, Risa then looked at the two. "Do you guys want to come too?" she asked them, and then she gave Junichi a manual about the Japanese Air Force. "What do you mean by this?" Junichi asked her. "It's for Sunday" she then answered, "the new Century Bombers from America have landed at the Air Defense Command in Fuchu. And they're pulling off an air show there, so I have to see it." She adds. And Tsukasa interrupted their conversation, "Wait a minute, Kamizaki-san right? From what I heard, the security's very tight in the area." She said. Then Risa asked them, "Do you know Kiyohide Ishida of the Air Defense Bureau?" Junichi and Tsukasa looked at each other and both of them said to her "No." Then Risa explained to them "He's my Aviation instructor. And he's going to inspect the Century Bombers this Sunday." Then she explains further, "We'll be accompanying him as his bodyguards. Don't worry; I'll talk to my instructor about the two of you." And after pausing for a moment, she then asks them "You guys know that I'm an activist right?" the two just shook their heads off. "You know, when the Nagoya Democratic Faction assigned me to air studies two years ago, I saw the Century Bombers once. And seeing it changes the way you think about the air force, and the entire army." Risa tells them. And the two looked at each other and nodded in agreement, and Junichi then asks her "If you don't mind taking us along… what time are we gonna meet?" "This Sunday at 5 in the morning, meet me at the entrance to the Port Tower. And don't be late guys." Risa then answered, and the two nodded in agreement. Then Risa left them while Junichi and Tsukasa peered at the pages of the manual.


	3. Chapter 2: Rise of the Century Bombers

**Chapter 3: The Rise of the Century Bombers**

* * *

_Later that day, Kibitou Homura Dojo_

* * *

Inside the Kibitou Homura Dojo, there are kendo practitioners training inside the main hall. And while amidst the sound of bamboo and wooden swords clashing, Junichi is observing the students inside the dojo when he felt someone is pulling a chokehold on him from behind, and then suddenly biting his right ear. "Ouch!" He screamed, then he looked back while covering his injured ear and he saw Kaoru prancing on him. "Ha! I scored another point for me!" She exclaimed as she ran off to the hallway. "Kaoru when I catch you, I'm gonna send you to oblivion! And you'll regret biting off my ear while I hang you upside down!" Junichi then yelled as he chased Kaoru, only for her to outrun him, and Junichi gave up out of sheer rage. "Welcome back, Junichi!" a middle-aged man called him from the main hall. "Ah good old Saburo, what is it?" Junichi then asked "Well, Master Raiga is calling for you. He's at the main hall right now. " Kyozaburo Shinomiya, the dojo guard, said. "Okay, I'll head there. Thanks for the notice." Junichi then replied as he heads towards the main hall.

"The Century Bombers eh, you should see it Junichi. You have to learn a thing or two on how politics changed Japan for the past year, especially in the Defense Forces." Raiga Kurosaki, Junichi's kenjutsu instructor, said it after sipping a cup of green tea. "Yes Master!" Junichi replied happily. "But, I heard that the security there is so tight these days, you can't even get close to it. And yet, it's a great opportunity to see it!" Raiga said, "So when are you going there?" he then asked his student. "This Sunday, Master." Junichi replied. "I see… so that means you'll be working on the double this Saturday in order to prepare for the trip." His teacher said to him in a calm tone. "Yes." He replied, and he eagerly challenged his sensei, "Shall I spar with you Kurosaki-sensei?" Raiga nods at his student's reply as he picks up his shinai.

* * *

_April 16, Saturday_

* * *

Junichi was working hard at his part time job in the restaurant where Kaoru happens to work there. During one of their breaks, they happened to talk about the air show in Fuchu in which Junichi is attending. "Hey Junichi, are you sure you really want to go there? The air show I mean." Kaoru asked her old friend, in which Junichi replied, "Yep, and that is tomorrow." He said with a smile in his face. "Tomorrow huh… What! Are you making a fool out of me? What am I supposed to do tomorrow?" Kaoru snapped at her friend. "Then take my shift too! That's my revenge for the other day dammit!" He replied angrily. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta finish my shift now so that I can leave early and prepare for tomorrow's trip." And he goes back to work while Kaoru got stupefied at his reaction.

* * *

_8 pm, Ayatsuji Residence_

* * *

"…and this calculation goes right here. Ah finally, it's all done!" Tsukasa said those words as she completed her Algebra homework. After clearing her study table, she begins to think about her plans for the trip. "Now come to think about it, I can't for this Sunday to come. And maybe I should prepare some emergency rations in case. And then… oh yeah! Where am I supposed to meet Tachibana-kun?" And the night continues as she thinks about her plans for tomorrow.

* * *

_April 17, Sunday – 4:45AM_

* * *

It is almost five in the morning, and the streets are still dark. And yet, Junichi and Tsukasa did not mind as they head towards the meeting site. "Alright smart guy, what are you plotting right now?" Tsukasa asked her boyfriend. "I think I'm gonna get aboard at one of those century bombers." Junichi replied. "Ayatsuji-san, I'm thinking of challenging those military officials to a kendo match, but it may only get us into trouble." He added. "So what are you going to do once we get there?" Tsukasa asked him again. "I don't know. But I'll definitely do something." He replied. "Like what?" She asked. "Let's see… I want to get back at them. We'll show them that even the youth has the guts to take on politics." Junichi said it with a smile in his face. "You're such a straightforward person Tachibana-kun. But that sounds interesting however!" Tsukasa agrees to what her boyfriend said. And they continued to chat as they keep walking.

"What are you guys doing here?" Michihiro said in surprise as he saw the two. "Well, Risa-chan invited us. And she said she'd talk to Ishida-sensei about us." Junichi replied. Then Michihiro looked at his master, Kiyohide Ishida, and asked him. "Sir?" he asked. Kiyohide sipped his coffee and said to him, "Well, she did said something about tagging someone along, but she never gave me their names though." Junichi almost sighed in disbelief at what he heard when he, along with others, saw Risa approaching them and they heard her voice. "Oh sorry guys, I overslept!" she said. "Hey Risa-chan, you said that you'd be the first to come. But why the hell are you late? And what's with the cape?" Michihiro said while he checks on her. "It's your fault dammit! How could I never come late when you challenged me to some random debate last night, and I almost spent my energy that I'm reserving for today?" She angrily said to him. Then she looks at the two, quickly smiled at them, and said "So you guys did really come." Both Junichi and Tsukasa offered their greetings at her. And then she looked back at Michihiro and said, "Hey Koyabu-san, please take them along with us. I want to show them the Century Bombers." "Are you stupid Risa-chan? We're not going there for fun and games!" Michihiro said to her. "Besides, Ishida-sensei is going there under the Japanese Liberal Union's orders!" he added. Kiyohide then called Michihiro and asked him, "Who are these youngsters anyway?" Michihiro quickly replied to his master, "Oh, if it's about this guy, he's the young master of a local dojo called the Kibitou Homura dojo." He said while he's pointing at Junichi. Then he points at Tsukasa and said, "And as for her, well she's just his girlfriend." Then Risa moves to convincing her instructor to tag them along. "Don't worry sir, they're not suspicious figures. I'll vouch for their identities." She said. Kiyohide then looked at Junichi and asked him, "You, why do you want to see the Century Bombers?" Then Junichi looked at him and said, "I wanted to see the future with my own eyes. Besides, I really want to know what politics can do even in the Japanese military at times like this." Hearing those words, Kiyohide smiled at him and said, "All right, come along." And then he also looked at Michihiro and said to him, "Koyabu-kun, curiosity is the privilege of the young generation." "Thank you Sir!" Junichi and Tsukasa said to the instructor. "You are truly understanding, Ishida-sensei!" Risa joined in their conversation.

Then Michihiro interrupted them and asked his instructor. "Ishida-sensei, are you really sure about this? I mean this isn't a sightseeing trip." "Don't be too small minded Koyabu-kun." Kiyohide said to his student. Junichi then stepped forward in front of him and said, "Ishida-sensei, if I may introduce myself…" "Forget about the introductions, we may never see each other again." Kiyohide interrupted, and then he looked at Junichi with an eye of scrutiny. "You've got such a handsome look, and I can see that you are destined for greatness. Therefore I'm going to call you "Shadow Wolf!" the instructor said to him. And then he also looked at Tsukasa and said to her, "You have such a pretty face, but I can see that you also have a cunning mind. Therefore "Flash Angel" shall be your name." "That's a good one Ishida-sensei." Risa praised her instructor, and then looked at the two. "Do you know that Ishida-sensei is good at giving names?" she said. Then she pulled out two bags from the nearby car, and she gave them to both Junichi and Tsukasa. Tsukasa looked at the contents of the bag and asked Risa, "What's with this costume?" "Oh about that, you guys should change into this." Risa said, then she remover the cape to reveal the business suit she's wearing. "Didn't I tell you guys that we'll be accompanying Ishida-sensei as bodyguards?" she said while she wears her shades. "Hey Kamizaki-kun, regarding the F-15 specification draft that you submitted…" Kiyohide interrupted them as he talks to Risa. "I cleared it on time!" she happily replied. But Kiyohide's facial expression is grim. "It is pathetic. That draft of yours shows that you don't understand how fighter jets are made." "But you know that I'm not good with complicated details." She said in her defense. "Start it over again." The instructor said to her, and Risa just walked off at her instructor. Michihiro gathers everyone while starting the engines in his silver van. "Alright guys, get in the car. We're leaving in five minutes. "

* * *

_8:15AM – The Ramen Corner, En route to Fuchu_

* * *

The group is famished from their two-hour plus travel, so they decided to stop by at a nearby ramen shop en route. "Thank you for waiting." The waiter said while the ramen is being served. While eating, the group decided to have a chat about school life and politics among other topics. "Shadow Wolf, what do you see in Japan's future? I want to hear the opinions of your generation." Kiyohide asks Junichi after he finished his bowl. Junichi thinks hard, and he replied, "As for me, whatever happens, it will happen." Kiyohide just laughed and he responded by saying, "That is true." Michihiro interrupts the discussion, saying to Junichi "You should study politics more." Then Kiyohide stood up and looked intently at the group and he said, "Alright people, I'll therefore tell you something worth keeping in your memories. Michihiro, you better take notes." he said to Michihiro.

"All people share a common destiny—the righteous and the wicked, the good and the bad, the clean and the unclean, those who offer sacrifices and those who do not. This is the evil in everything that happens under the sun: The same destiny overtakes all. The hearts of men, moreover, are full of evil and there is madness in their hearts while they live, and afterward they join the dead. Anyone who is among the living has hope—even a live dog is better off than a dead lion! For the living know that they will die, but the dead know nothing; they have no further reward, and even the memory of them is forgotten. Their love, their hate and their jealousy have long since vanished; never again will they have a part in anything that happens under the sun." He clears his throat and he expounds further, "Therefore let me tell you this, whatever your hand finds to do today, do it with all your might, for in the grave, in which where we are all going, there is neither working nor planning nor knowledge nor wisdom. And as for wisdom, I'll give you these words. Wisdom heard in quietness of the heart is far better than the shouts of the fools." And he looked at Junichi and Tsukasa and said to them, "You kids should study hard so that you can make the right decisions when then the time comes." The two nodded in agreement upon hearing those words. And Kiyohide looks again at Michihiro and asked him, "Koyabu-kun, did you take notes of that?" "Well you see, I forgot to bring out my organizer. I left it in the car before we came in. Can you tell me later about that again?" Michihiro replied while trying to look away at his instructor. "Fool! I'm not going to tell it again." Kiyohide replied to his student in disgust. "Don't worry Koyabu-san. We took note of it." Junichi said to Michihiro while flashing his notebook.

* * *

_12:30PM – JASDF HQ, Fuchu_

* * *

The public entrance to the Air Defense headquarters has been crowded by onlookers and the press people. When the group saw the commotion, Michihiro decided to use the alternate entrance reserved only for the military staff. But upon reaching the entrance, they are blocked by the security in that gate. Michihiro and the others step down from the car. "I am Major Michihiro Koyabu, and this is Kiyohide Ishida, former Colonel of the 2nd Air Wing." Michihiro said as he identifies himself and vouching for his instructor's identity, then he pointed to the rest of the group. "And as for these three, they are the former Colonel's bodyguards." He said. The security, upon finding out that they are facing both Michihiro and Kiyohide, they just let them enter the facility.

Upon entering the viewing area, Risa rushed ahead as the group is still finding the best seats. Then she signaled both Junichi and Tsukasa to get into her position. And she showed the Century Bombers stationed in the airfield. "Behold, the amazing Century Bombers are now in front of your eyes!" she exclaimed. Junichi and Tsukasa are amazed at what they saw. "Tachibana-kun, how do you plan to get on board?" Tsukasa asked her boyfriend. "Let's see, we could sneak around their dressing room, and we could steal their uniforms so we could disguise ourselves as Air Defense officials. Then we could waltz in undetected." Junichi replied with a grin in his face. Meanwhile, Kiyohide looks at both Michihiro and Risa and motioned them to move up at the airfield while both Junichi and Tsukasa proceed with their plan. "Hey Risa-chan, what do you think?" Michihiro asked Risa, in which she replied; "I want to ride it! I really want to ride those planes and travel around the world!" she then moves forward again to the airfield. "So what do you think?" Kiyohide then asked Michihiro. "Well Ishida-sensei, I'm not as optimistic as Risa-chan. I really have saddening thoughts so bad that I fear for this country's future." Michihiro replied to his instructor. "Isn't that amazing?" Kiyohide said to his student, and he goes on; "We may look at the same thing, but we have different thoughts regarding that." Back at the viewing area, Risa spots the two advancing to the Air Defense Barracks nearby, "Hey guys, be prepared to die!" she taunts the two. Hearing Risa's voice, Michihiro also spots the two. "What the hell are guys doing?" he said. "They're planning to board the Century Bombers." his instructor said. "Are you going to let them?" Michihiro asked his instructor. "Those two are still small minded." He said.

"To all the Air Defense officials, dignitaries and the rest, the Air Show is about to begin right now." A voice has been heard from the speaker system placed in the viewing area. As the Japanese National Anthem is being played, Kiyohide said something to his student. "Japan will be divided into two once more. Some will blindly accept the change; others will hide in the shell of the country's former glory. And what we could do at this point is to take the third option. We will peacefully open our arms to the change; absorb the knowledge brought forth by it, building our national power from within. And once we unite all the political parties, we will take them head on. That is how to truly oppose the militarization." Michihiro agrees.

Meanwhile, the dastardly couple got trouble upon entering the barracks, "Let's stop!" Junichi said. "Then what are going to do now?" Tsukasa asked him. "We'll charge ahead towards the airfield!" but as they try to run towards the airfield, the air show has already begun. Suddenly, while running, Tsukasa lost her balance and Junichi catches her. "What the hell are these guys?" he thought. And Risa waves her hands at the planes in the sky from afar. And the two just stayed in the airfield while looking at the sky.

* * *

End of Chapter One

Please R and R. Thanks!


End file.
